Jealousy?
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Memangnya untuk apa Nethere memanggil Nesia ke ruangannya? ::pairs : NethXNesia :: warning inside :: bad summary, rnr?


A/N : ini permintaan maaf saya karena sempat melupakan keberadaan Nethere di fic 'Berburu PR'. (''Dare ka?'' ... ''Netherlands dayo!" –O.o *author dibunuh nethere dan fansnya*)

Nah, sekarang saya buat fic khusus NetherNesia. ^^v Sekalian sebagai penjelasan saya tentang keberadaan Nethere saat itu. hope you enjoy it, minna-san!

BTW, saya kok sial banget,ya..akhir-akhir ini segala macam usaha saya untuk memberi semacam pemisah cerita antara a/n dan story, serta pemisah segmen kok...gagal berat. Waktu saya iseng cek lagi story-nya, pemisahnya selalu hilang. Apakah komputernya atau saya yg terkutuk? TT^TT

ngomong2, maaf kalo saya telat bales review etc...atau jarang ngasih review..jd gini, saya punya waktu ol terbatas banget TT^TT biasanya, saya save page dan baca di rumah jadi...yah, semoga setelah urusan nyari SMA beres, sy bisa ol lbih sering.. -barusan lulus

Warnings : Gaje, garing, abal, alternate age, semi-AU (author masih belum mengerti lingkup au juga *dibunuh*), typo (author masih super paranoid), dll...

Disclaimer : Himaruya masih belum memberikan hetalia kepada saya kok...

**~0~**

**Jealousy**

**By**

**Aisu_c0de-071727**

**~0~**

**STORY...STARTS!**

**~0~**

Nesia menatap papan tulis dengan bosan. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk menopang dagunya, dan jari tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan meja dengan tidak sabar. Ia baca buku di mejanya sejenak, tidak ada satu huruf pun yang mampu diserap otaknya saat ini. Penjelasan bersemangat pak Antonio pun hanya masuk melalui telinga kanannya, menembus otaknya, dan keluar lagi melalui telinga kirinya. Merasa usahanya untuk belajar fisika dengan baik dan benar gagal, ia pun memandang sekeliling kelasnya, berharap menemukan beberapa hiburan.

Dan Nesia mendapatkan pemandangan-pemandangan aneh bin ajaib. Contohnya, Romano yang sedang mengunyah tomat dengan tatapan bosan—padahal makan di dalam kelas itu sudah jelas-jelas dilarang; England yang sedang memberi makan flying mint bunny dengan scone—hei, Nesia bisa melihat makhluk halus,ingat?—dan tidak, flying mint bunny masih baik-baik saja. _Mungkin masakan England hanya bisa dimakan oleh makhluk-makhluk gaib, namun tidak bisa untuk makhluk hidup _(hewan normal dan alien juga termasuk)_ seperti kita_, pikir Nesia sambil menatapnya ngeri. Ia putar kepalanya, dan ia menemukan Russia dengan senyum mengerikannya dan China yang bergidik ketakutan di sebelahnya; Australia yang masih memperhatikan pelajaran pak Antonio dengan semangat; Denmark yang sedang mengganggu Norway; Malaysia yang sedang ngupil (Nesia memandangnya jijik); dan.. bayangan samar-samar apa itu? Dan di dekatnya ada beruang putih melayang?

"Dare?" tanpa sepengetahuan Nesia, beruang itu bertanya pada bayangan samar-samar...err... maksud author pemilik yang menggendongnya.

"Canada dayo.." jawab pemiliknya dengan murung.

Scene-scene lain yang level keajaibannya sama berceceran di dalam dan sekitar ruang kelas itu. Dan pak Antonio masih mengajar dengan berapi-api. Pemandangan yang tipikal.

Akhirnya bel tanda pergantian pelajaran berbunyi, dan seisi kelas serentak menghambur keluar, menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut. _Well, _kecuali England yang berpesta scone dengan teman-teman perinya.

Nesia juga baru saja keluar dari kelas bersama Malaysia, Aussie, Brunei dan Singapura untuk menuju kantin ketika Belgium,guru penjaga UKS menegurnya. "Hei, Nesia. Kau dipanggil Nethere di ruang guru—tepatnya di kantornya. Katanya ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Oh, ya, nanti aku kesana." jawab Nesia dengan uring-uringan. "Lu abis bikin masalah apa, Ndon?" tanya Malaysia setelah Belgium sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. "Nggak bikin masalah apa-apa kok,Lon, palingan juga dipanggil buat urusan nggak penting kayak biasanya." Jawab Nesia sambil memutar matanya.

"Err...kalau begitu, kamu mau nitip beli sesuatu di kantin, nggak?" tanya Australia. Nesia menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil. "Nggak usah, Aussie. Aku makan di kantin dulu aja, baru nanti aku ke ruangannya si rambut tulip itu." Jawabnya santai.

"Nggak dimarahin, kak?" tanya Brunei.

"Masa bodoh!" sahut Nesia sambil mulai berjalan pergi. Brunei menyusulnya sambil memberinya beberapa nasehat kecil—yang tidak diperhatikan Nesia. Aussie dan Malaysia juga mulai berjalan, dan Singapore di belakang mereka mengikuti sambil terus bermain Ipad 3G nya.

**~0~**

"Kau terlambat." Kata Nethere begitu Nesia memasuki ruangannya. Ia nampak sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan serius—Nesia tidak ingin tahu buku apa itu—dan menggunakan sebuah kacamata. Nesia memasang wajah cemberut.

"Salah sendiri manggil waktu jam istirahat. Aku kan juga butuh makanan." Jawabnya acuh tak acuh sambil menarik kursi di seberang Nethere.

Nethere berhenti membaca bukunya, ia letakkan buku itu di atas meja dan ia lepas kacamatanya. Ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Nesia. "Maaf soal itu." katanya singkat.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Nesia dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. "Jadi... hal penting apa yang perlu kau bicarakan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Nethere menggeser pandangannya ke samping sebesar 70 derajat. "Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan pemuda Australia itu."

Nesia memandangnya dengan tatapan emangnya-kenapa-kalo-aku-deket-aussie?-. "Lalu? Dia kan sahabatku," jawab Nesia dengan nada sinis.

"...dan si Malaysia itu juga akhir-akhir ini gerak-geriknya mencurigakan... Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dia,"

"Neth, dia itu adikku."

"dan kau juga lebih sering terlihat bersama Japan..."

"Aku kan ingin belajar menggambar manga padanya"

"lalu kau dan England juga pernah terlihat melakukan pertemuan rahasia berdua..."

"Darimana kau tahu itu? Dan..kami bertemu untuk membicarakan..err, hal gaib."

"E-eh? Hal..gaib? Ngomong-ngomong, kau juga—"

"NETH! Hentikan interogasimu itu! Memangnya kenapa sih kalau aku dekat dengan teman-temanku? Kau kan bukan pengasuhku lagi!" bentak Nesia tajam kepada 'mantan pengasuh'nya itu.

Nethere tampak terkesiap kaget sejenak karena bentakan Nesia, namun segera dapat menguasai dirinya kembali. Ia berdeham kecil."Aku kan hanya khawatir." katanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan," jawab Nesia cemberut. Ia 'kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

_Tentu saja aku khawatir, kamu kan imut!_ Jerit Nethere dalam hatinya. Lalu ia cepat-cepat mengusir pikiran itu dari kepalanya. _Apa sih, yang kupikirkan?_

"Ya, aku hanya memastikan saja kok." Kata Nethere sambil berusaha terlihat tenang. "Kamu yakin Australia hanya sahabatmu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Nesia tajam.

"Dia memang sahabatku,"

"Apa Malaysia benar-benar menyayangimu sebagai kakaknya?"

"Hei! Tentu saja iya!"

"Apa kamu yakin Japan sudah tidak ingin 'memilikimu' lagi?"

"..maksudmu apa..?"

"dan..kau dan England hanya bertemu untuk..err, urusan gaib saja kan?"

"Neth," potong Nesia dengan nada dingin. Matanya memandang malas, namun tajam pada Nethere. "Hentikan. Percakapan ini tidak penting."

Alis Nethere berkerut. "Hah? Tentu saja ini sangat penting!"

Nesia membalas ucapan itu dengan melempar pandangan (yang lebih) bosan.

"Kau ini masih belum terlalu dewasa, Nesia. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pacaran dulu. Itu belum boleh." Kata Nethere memberi alasan (yang tidak terlalau nyambung).

Nesia menatap Nethere dengan death-glare-stare-nya, yang entah kenapa justru tampak imut di mata Nethere. "Aku sudah SMA, Nethere. Kurasa banyak siswa lain yang berpacaran lebih dulu dariku, bahkan ada juga guru yang menggoda muridnya tanpa malu, kenapa harus aku yang kau nasihati? Tidakkah itu keliru?" kata Nesia dengan nada dingin yang tajam. "Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau pacaran?"

"Tapi kan—"

"Sudahlah,_Pak_ Nethere. _My lovely guardian,_" kata Nesia sedikit mengejek, "Seperti yang sudah kubilang, tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok." Lanjutnya sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan berbalik memunggungi Netherlands.

"Tunggu, Nes, kamu mau kemana?"

Nesia berhenti sejenak dan menoleh."Tentu saja ke kelas! Bel pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu." jawabnya sebelum kembali berjalan beberapa langkah. Sesampainya di depan pintu, ia meraih knop dan bersiap memutarnya.

"Nes! Tunggu sebentar! Pertanyaan terakhirku, adakah orang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Nethere dengan pandangan penuh harap. Nesia yang tadinya sedang membuka pintu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tangannya masih menahan pintu yang setengah terbuka.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Jawab Nesia tanpa langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dengan suara 'klik' pelan. Nethere, meskipun posisinya bisa dibilang memunggungi Nesia, sempat menangkap sisi pipi Nesia yang bersemu merah.

Nethere terdiam sejenak di kursinya. Ia lalu menghela nafas yang sangat panjang."Sial," ucapnya pelan selagi mengacak-acak rambutnya.

~0~

END.

~0~

A/N: UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Another fic of mine is finished, hip hip, horray! xDD Yah, meskipun nggak njamin soal fail enggaknya, sih.. =3='' gomene.. kok kerasa terlalu pendek ya? (perasaan saya saja kah?)

Oh,ya, disini saya mencoba membuat si Nethere nggak terlalu OOC. (berhasil nggak?) ^^ dan Nesia sebenernya nggak se galak itu kok, tapi memang 'kali ini' Nethere menginterogasinya juga nggak enak. Ohohoho~

Plus, since Nethere is lolicon, saya jadiin guru ga apa yah? Jadi, Trio bad friends juga guru, dan otomatis Belgie dan Hungary plus Austria juga jadi guru. ^^ Yah..semacam itu lah (?). Dan dia pake kacamata bukan karena sudah tua dan rabun (plak) namun sematamata karena..kupikir itu akan terlihat keren..? *dilempar boneka hell* kitt**

Ngomong-ngomong, karena Indo polos, dia belum nyadar ama perasaannya Nethere. Siapakah yg disukai Nesia? Silahkan tentukan sendiri jawabannya, ho-ho-ho! xDD. Ending juga sengaja saya bikin nggantung gitu kok. Silahkan berfantasi desu~

Maaf kalo garing, abal, etc. Review please? Berpahala loh? O,O


End file.
